Safer To Hate Her
by Niknakz93
Summary: When Alarics estranged sister moves to Mystic Falls, completely unaware of the monsters on her doorsteps- even when she falls for one Damon Salvatore, things take a dangerous and alluring turn. Damon can't be tamed... can he? Damon/OC


**Safer To Hate Her**

_"It'd be safer, to hate her,_

_than to love her and to lose her._

_It'd be safer to hate her all around._

_And nobody knows what it's like_

_to live and die on the inside._

_Nobody knows."_

Safer to hate her- You Me At Six

Lily Saltzman stared at the dark emerald trees flashing by as she drove along the highway, she sighed now, turning the volume of her CD down, listening to the chorus of the song that was playing softly in the background.

She never thought she'd be... going to see him again... not after the massive family argument they had the last time they met... much less moving there.

Lily had lived in the place of Alma, Georgia for a good few years, and now she'd relocated to the little place of Mystic Falls, taking a job at the Grill there. She glanced into the mirror now at her dark bronze eyes, then sighed, running a hand through her chocolate brown hair and glanced up at the sky- it was getting cloudy, as if it would rain. Yay (!) Reflecting her mood to a T.

This was going to be the worst experience of her life...

* * *

Damon raised an eyebrow at Alarics morose expression as he sat alone in the Grill, staring into a glass of alcohol.

'What's up with you?' Damon asked, sitting next to him, setting his own Scotch down with a raised eyebrow. Alaric raised his glass and just said. 'My sister...' he drained his glass and sighed as Damon said in surprise. 'You kept that quiet that you had a sister.'

Alaric rolled his eyes. 'We didn't exactly... part on the best of terms.'

Damon snorted. 'Is she hot?' Alaric scowled now, then said in a flat tone. 'You're not gonna mess her around Damon. I won't let you.' Damon grinned, then drained his glass. 'We'll see Ric.' then left.

Alaric rolled his eyes, then drained his own as his phone went off, and he knew who it would be; Lily, the sister in question.

'Hey Lil.'

'Hey... I'm almost there, I'd be very grateful if you help me set up?'

'Sure, sure. I'll head over to the house now.'

'Key's under the pot, let yourself in.'

'Yes Ma'am (!)'

The call ended, and he got up with a sigh-

Having Lily around was going to be a pain alright.

Especially with the vampire and supernatural stuff that was happening. There was no way she could stay in the dark about it forever...

Great (!)

* * *

Lily pulled into the driveway of her new house now, staring up at its three floors and the other car parked outside- Rics. She got out now, shutting the door and locking it as she pulled out her house key and stuck it in, turning it and pushing to door open to see her brother stick his head around the corner of the living room door and grin. 'Hey.'

She chuckled, then walked forwards, hugging him tightly. 'How are you Ric?' she asked, still hugging him. 'I'm good.' he said, letting her go.

Lily sighed, then walked into the living room, going up a step and hearing her high heeled boots clack loudly against the wooden floor as she put her hands on her slim hips and stared at the boxes.

This was going to be fun (!)

* * *

All day long they unpacked the many boxes and pushed the sofas into position, the flatscreen screwed to the wall.

Alaric had just gone back to his house for the evening when the doorbell rang. Lily frowned- she was a naturally curious twenty two year old by nature, and when she opened the door and faced the unfamiliar young man and said curiously. 'Err... hi? Can I help?'

The man chuckled. 'So you're Rics sister?' Lilys frown deepened, then nodded. 'Uhhuh, that's me. Who're you?' The man grinned, then said. 'I'm Rics friend-' he held out a hand and Lily took it. 'I'm Damon Salvatore.' Lily smiled- it was hard not to be charmed by his good looks and intoxicating grin.

'Lily.' she introduced, then said, glancing inside. 'Would you like to come in? I just set up the kettle and I can offer a cup of tea now.' Damon grinned again, then walked inside, going. 'That would be lovely.'

Lily smiled, feeling a bit better about moving to this place. At least the people were friendly.

* * *

Damon, as it transpire to Lily later on, was a charming young man that offered to help her push the heavy things into place.

'Thank you so much.' she laughed as he pushed the bed into place. He smiled. 'No problem. So- job here yet? Or are you lurking in the woods?'

Lily rolled her eyes, then said with a groan. 'Job at the Mystic Grill. You know it?'

Damons grin widened- this was going better than he expected. Then he said. 'Yeah, I go there a bit too.' Lily smiled. 'Hey- I know someone! That'll be a relief!' she turned to the fridge now, then groaned. Damon frowned. 'What's wrong?'

Lily sighed. 'I didn't buy any food... how stupid am I?'

Damon pouted, but then grinned and said. 'Hey- how about you have dinner at my place? I'm sure my brother won't mind a guest.' Lily was taken aback by the hospitality the guy was offering, and said in surprise at first, but it changed to concern. 'I'm not being a nuisance am I?' Damon groaned, then shut the empty fridge door, going. 'It'll be fun! My brother is a good cook- promise I won't poison you.'

Lily grinned. 'Ok then, I'll take you up on that offer then.'

Damon grinned, then said. 'My cars out front,' Lily nodded, then took her coat and keys, oblivious to Damon raising an eye at her features- she was tall, exceptionally good looking with long slightly curly chocolate brown hair and deep bronze eyes. She had a slight air about her that reminded Damon of Alaric.

But then again, she was his sister.

Lily grinned at the frosty blue body, black hooded Mustang he had out front, going with an admiring voice. 'Nice car. What model is it?' Damon chuckled. 'The Ford 1967 range I think.' Lily grinned, then said. 'I freaking want this damn car.' Damon chuckled as he got in.

This girl was... interesting, if not a bit attractive. But he had already spied the vervain in her locket around her neck- no doubt a Christmas present or something from brother Ally dearest.

* * *

As they pulled up outside the Salvatore place, Lily gaped. 'Nice... place. Man my house looks tiny compared to this!' Damon laughed a little, more to himself, then got out, leading her to the door and calling as they walked in. 'Stefan! We have company!'

Lily saw another guy poke his head around a door and frown- no doubt his brother- Stefan was it-?

Damon grinned. 'This-' he put an arm around Lilys shoulder. 'Is Alarics sister Lily.' Stefans face went through a number of emotions- for one, he highly doubted Alaric would let his sister anywhere near Damon, especially since he just announced she was staying for dinner.

'Hi.' she introduced herself to Damons younger brother, he took her hand, going. 'It's nice to meet you.' She smiled, then said. 'Your brother was kind enough to offer me dinner- since my new fridge is, sadly, empty. I'm not being a pain am I?' Stefan went to speak but Damon went up to him, going. 'Nahh you're not, now come in here and sit down while my brother rustles up something.' now he whispered to her. 'Don't ask for the fish and chips- I felt bad for a week after that.'

Stefan rolled his eyes- Damon was showing off now, and by the looks of it, Lily was smitten and falling for his sweet talk and compliments.

_'What the hell are you playing at!'_

Damon rolled his eyes as his brother accosted him, just after seating Lily in the dining room. Damon just said, putting a hand on his shoulder. 'Relax. Curious, that's all. She's Rics sister. Even you've gotta be curious.'

'Yes! But at least I don't plan on eating her!'

'Who said I was gonna do that? Get your facts right-' he chucked the tea towel at his brother. 'Chop, chop- get to work!' he grinned. 'I've a pretty little flower to interrogate.'

Stefan put an arm out, stopping him from moving forwards as he said in warning. 'No funy business. I doubt she even knows what we are.' Damon groaned, then said. 'Relax! Man- the odd bubble bath and infused salts once in a while would do you good.' he shrugged. 'You could even throw Elena into the whole thing. Though I doubt that'd be relaxing.'

Stefan scoffed as he moved back into the dining room, then rolled his eyes and started up on making chicken fajitas.

* * *

Lily, at the end of her night with her new neighbors, found them to be charming, kind and helpful. Even Stefan had warmed up later on in the evening and made her a few more to have for breakfast, sparing her the shame of going to the shop to just buy breakfast.

She got out the car now, then turned back to Damon as she reached to door and smiled. 'Thank you so, so much for all this. Mystic Falls isn't as scary now I know the people aren't monsters waiting to kill me.'

Damon chuckled, then took her hand and pressed his lips to it with a grin. 'It was my pleasure Miss Saltzman. Man it's weird saying that when I know Alaric.' Lily chuckled, then said. 'I have my first shift tomorrow afternoon til eight- will I see you?' Damon grinned. 'You most certainly will. Have a great night on the sofa.' Lily groaned, closing her eyes. 'Yay (!)'

Damon chuckled, then turned away, heading back to his car and driving off. Different indeed, and even he couldn't help feeling a little smitten- you wouldn't have thought she and Alaric would be related just looking at them.

Mind, he knew he was in for a bollocking from him tomorrow. "Rah rah rah, leave my sister alone"

But, she was... intriguing.

Al was in for a tough time persuading him to be distant.

* * *

**Okie'dokie! Damon/OC fic this time! I'll continue this fic if it gets enough interest, so yeah, reviews are much loved(: hope to write the next one soon! X Nicc**


End file.
